1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to applying labels to objects.
2. Background of the Invention
The art of product labeling is well known. In one type of labeling system, pressure sensitive labels having adhesive backing are spaced end-to-end on a continuous web or roll. The web is threaded through a labeling machine, at one point being guided around a sharp edge, thus causing the label to separate from the web and allowing it to be applied to the product. This method can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,775 (FIG. 4), U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,687 (FIG. 8), U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,661 (FIG. 4), U.S. Pat. No. 4,I94,94l (FIGS. 2-4), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,105 (FIG. 4).
A major problem with these conventional techniques is that stretching the web across a sharp edge leads to breakage of the web. This interrupts production, fouls equipment, and raises costs.
Another problem is that registration of labels varies greatly, leading to unacceptable tolerances.
A third problem is that equipment often jams because the object infeed cannot adequately separate an individual object from a supply stack.
A fourth problem is that the object to be labeled has to move at the same speed as the label being applied. This requires separate means for synchronizing the speeds of the object and the labeler.